


¿Halloween Dream?

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: No sabe si era tanta bebida mezclada que había tomado, o quizás alucinógenos en la bebida, pero esa noche de Halloween soñó que había tenido sexo con un alíen, es decir ¿Qué clase de humano tiene ese tamaño?#CherikKintober2019 | 27. Size Queen / Alien





	¿Halloween Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo menos terrorífico XD incluso es un poquito OCC creo.
> 
> Enjoy!

“¿Saben que es lo malo de ser un size queen?

¡Que es muy difícil encontrar el tamaño perfecto!”

Si bien el sexo con penes de tamaños normales era bueno, uno más grande era glorioso, su última "cita" no terminó bien, miró a su compañero, era de tamaño promedio, es decir, para él era "pequeño". Claro que lo hizo, sin decir un solo comentario, pero, al terminar el hombre le pidió una segunda cita que jamás pasó.

Por un par de meses su compañero fue un dildo y era más grande que el pene de otros hombres con quienes se acostó, pero no era suficiente.

Quería algo... fuera de lo común y esperaba que la noche de Halloween le permitiese conocer a alguien.

*

El bar estaba lleno, como siempre, con meseras y meseros sexys y disfrazados para entretener y dar ambiente al local, descuentos por ir disfrazado, concurso de bebida, gente vomitando y otros fornicando en el baño, en fin, lo de siempre en las fiestas de disfraces.

Charles junto con Raven bebían de la forma más tranquila, viendo a la gente pasar, Raven disfrazada de vampiresa y el otro de esclavo egipcio, era poca ropa, fácil de quitar, así que estaba bien, además que estaba "preparado" 

—En serio quieres que quieres coger hoy ¿No?

—No al grado de hacerlo con cualquiera, es decir, estoy caliente, pero tengo mis límites mi querida amiga - dijo bebiendo su escocés en las rocas, a lo lejos escucharon un gran bullicio, al parecer el hombre que estaba ganando el concurso de bebidas de esta noche era muy bueno. Por la curiosidad decidieron ir a ver.

Un tipo disfrazado de momia cayó al suelo balbuceando una que otra palabra, el otro hombre lucía demasiado tranquilo, serio, como si estuviera bebiendo jugo de frutas.

—¿Ese hombre está bien? - preguntó el ganador que iba disfrazado de soldado espartano —Creo que ya he tenido suficiente, tengan una buena noche - dijo parándose, mostrando que su disfraz era nada más que una trusa de cuero, la capa y las sandalias.

Se podría decir que Charles se quedó babeando, pero debía calmar sus impulsos, no quería quedar como si estuviese desesperado o algo así. Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio acercarse a la barra para hablar con el dueño. Raven le guiñó el ojo y se fue dejándolo solo con la "escultura griega andante" como escuchó que le dijeron.

—Eso fue impresionante - dijo el hombre castaño al hombre que tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, su rostro era realmente atractivo, y se notaba que no era norteamericano, más bien europeo, del norte sin duda.

—Lo de beber... no le encontré gracia, dicen que esas bebidas son des inhibidoras, se puede ver los instintos primarios de la gente, pero al parecer me equivoque.

El tipo era raro, pero le causo gracia, así que se limitó a la presentación.

—Lamentamos eso, soy Charles Xavier - tendió su mano y el hombre levantó su mano y besó el dorso, obviamente causó un rubor en el muchacho que lo miro fijamente.

—El gusto es mío, puedes decirme Erik - dijo seductor.

—¿Viniste aquí solo?

—Pues sí, solo seguí a un grupo y ya - río mientras veía la gente bailar y beber —Vine aquí a observar el comportamiento humano bajo el efecto de sus bebidas embriagantes, quise intentarlo, pero no funcionó conmigo al parecer, además de que me he dado cuenta que no soy muy fanático de lugares con tanto ruido.

—Oh querido, ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Como mi departamento, por ejemplo.

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias, ya estoy algo cansado de usar esta ropa, y las sandalias ya empiezan a molestar - río, pero con un tono coqueto.

Buena señal.

*

Charles mandó un mensaje a su amiga diciendo que se iba, la mujer se despidió a lo lejos y vio como había causado envidia en mujeres y uno que otro hombre en el bar.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Charles invitó a sentarse a Erik en uno de los sillones, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando regresó se sentó muy cerca de él.

—Ten, bébelo, te hará sentir mucho mejor - le guiño el ojo, el hombre sonrió un poco, tomó un sorbo del agua, y noto sorpresa en su rostro.

—Wao ¿Qué es esto? - dijo tomando otro sorbo.

—¿Agua? - respondió confundido ¿O que le había dado? no, estaba seguro que era agua.

—Al fin, de donde yo vengo, esto es considerado lo más fuerte para beber, y vaya que es fuerte, no muchos lo beben - decía sorbiendo otro poco de lo que al parecer lo estaba embriagando muy rápido.

—¿De qué país...? no ¿De qué planeta vienes? - rio el joven mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

— Alfa centauri - dijo bebiendo otro poco.

—Me estás diciendo que eres un alíen... - dijo algo incrédulo, el tipo era lindo, y al parecer estaba loco, pero precisamente porque era lindo le seguiría el juego —Oh y viniste aquí para ¿Conquistar la tierra? ¿Abducir gente? ¿secuestrar vacas? ¿darles raras formas a los maizales? - bromeo, pero el hombre le miro extraño.

—Bueno vine para relajarme, he estudiado mucho el planeta, y vine un par de veces, de cuando la gente usaba largas togas.

—Eso fue en el siglo Xlll antes de cristo... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Demasiados, ya perdí la cuenta - rió el hombre mientras bebía más agua y se le notaba más ebrio.

—Bueno, estoy comenzando a pensar que estas muy loco o drogado.

—¿Quieres una prueba? - arqueo la ceja, al ver que el chico hizo un ademán de aceptación, hizo un movimiento y el vaso que tenía una argolla metálica empezó a flotar en el cielo, Charles se quedó sin habla.

Definitivamente estaba soñando, lo más seguro es que está dormido en una mesa de la fiesta y Raven está cuidando de él, bueno si esto era un sueño, lo aprovecharía definitivamente.

—Impresionante, eso debe conseguirte muchas citas - dijo jugando con su vaso.

—Sí, pero no llegó muy lejos - suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en el borde del sillón, abriendo sus piernas — Los de mi edad ya tienen un compañero o compañera, y tienen familia... yo no, no tengo mucha suerte con eso, y vaya que mi madre no deja de molestar, por eso me fui por un rato para descansar de ello.

—¿Por qué? por... - dijo señalando abajo, era un sueño y podía andar sin rodeos, en circunstancias normales, no se hubiera hecho la pregunta así, pero al parecer al hombre no le importo.

—Ese el problema, es más, un tamaño pequeño es bueno y normal, lo mío es una anomalía, me han rechazado todos, porque lo mío es excesivo - dijo bebiendo más agua, el otro se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Puedo ver?

—No quisiera que esto te de una mala impresión de mí.

—No lo creo - sonrió brindando confianza Erik, cuando retiró la trusa de cuero, volvió a quedarse callado. ¡Ese tamaño no era normal! Y ni siquiera estaba erecto.

—Siento que hayas visto, quizás lo mejor, sería hacerme una reducción…

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes deshacerte de algo así?! - Le interrumpió.

—¿No lo ves malo? - Charles tomo de golpe su bebida y empujo a su invitado para quedar a horcajadas de él, al fin y al cabo, era un sueño, podía ser un salvaje en ese momento.

—Erik, sé que esto es un sueño porque no hay hombre con algo tan... magnífico - dijo gimiendo la última palabra, algo que causó al invitado tragar en seco y pudo notar que la mirada del hombre se volvía fiera y ansiosa de algo mas — Se que quieres hacerlo - agregó mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas — Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ayudarte, Erik. No debes preocuparte por nada yo voy a decirte qué hacer, pero solamente si confías en mí. ¿confías en mí? — le preguntó con suavidad, haciendo que el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremeciera por completo ante sus palabras.

—Sí, confío en ti...Charles - acarició las palabras al decirlas, o al menos eso Charles percibió.

— Ese es mi hombre de otro mundo - rió… mientras lo levantaba —Este no es un lugar cómodo, así que ven conmigo - hablo suavemente, pero con la voz firme, tomo su mano y lo guió a la habitación, solo dejo la luz de la lámpara de mesa encendida, quería ver a su hombre soñado.

—Dime querido, ¿Has besado antes?

—Claro que sí - dijo sonando algo ofendido.

—Entonces ven aquí - atrapó al hombre en un beso algo desesperado, quien no tardó en seguirle el juego haciendo que cayeran en la cama, con Charles obviamente arriba, le gustaba dominar así. Movió las caderas rozando su miembro con el del otro —¿Te gusta?

— S-Sí… — mordió su labio inferior cuando las palabras emergieron por fin, incitado quizá por todo aquel juego pudo decir algo más — Charles, por favor ayúdame… está muy duro y duele…

El suspiro prolongado y áspero que le fue dado en respuesta encendió lo último que quedaba en su cuerpo.

—Oh, Erik… Voy a ayudarte, lo haré - bajó para estar al frente de lo que sería un auténtico reto, relamió sus labios y puso su boca alrededor de lo que podía caber, el hombre bajo suyo se estremeció ante tal contacto, lo hizo por unos minutos y el hombre se vino en la boca de Charles y bastante.

—Lo siento... al parecer... hoy no pude controlarlo... - balbuceo con el rostro rojo mirándolo con vergüenza.

—Eres tan dulce - sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro —Pero aún sigue duro como una roca, y la noche es joven - en ese momento la suave y dulce sonrisa se tornó más perversa y sensual.

Bajó la mirada para contemplar lo que anhelaba, aquello tenía un color rosado más pronunciado en el glande y toda la gruesa longitud, con venas sobresaliendo como las de los hombres en los vídeos porno, triste que esto era un sueño.

Se paró para quitarse el disfraz, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante el otro.

—Te enseñaré algo divertido - de su cajón, sacó un bote de lubricante y lo puso sobre los dedos de su compañero guiándome a su rosada entrada — Acaricia el contorno con tus dedos, el lubricante siempre ayuda - dijo mientras el otro acariciaba el contorno e hizo que le introdujera el primer dedo causándole un espasmo —S-Sí... Oh Erik… puedo sentirlo - después guió un segundo dedo.— abre y cierra los dedos como si fueran tijeras- el otro obedeció y sus caderas se movían por si solas, giro su cabeza para ver al hombre, quien se veía entre excitado y muy fascinado, como si nunca en su vida lo hubieran hecho, ya listo guió un tercer dedo y al final un cuarto.

— Cuatro están dentro.- dijo jadeando- ¿E-Estas bien?

—Claro...querido... necesito estar muy listo - sentía a la perfección como

su entrada se contraía en torno a los dedos de Erik, seguido de un suave ardor que le recorrió por completo, en una mezcla de un suave dolor y placer que no le era ajeno. Permaneció así un momento, procesando aquella sensación lo más rápido que podía, no quería los dedos de ese "alíen".

Quería que se la meta… quería su miembro dentro de él, ahora. Extrajo con lentitud los dedos de su interior, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo. Echó todo lo que quedaba del lubricante sobre el falo, al ser un sueño podía no usar protección, tomo aire y una vez que entrase la punta se sentó de golpe, si lo hacía poco dolería más. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Aferró su mano libre a la almohada debajo de él y cerró sus ojos con firmeza, con los labios ligeramente separados y las cejas arqueadas.

Él no era el único así, el otro se veía igual, se notaba a leguas que era virgen, bueno ya no.

—¿L-Lo ves? Si entro todo, empezare a moverme, sujeta mis caderas - aviso con profundos suspiros y el hombre hizo caso tras salir de su shock.

Al fin montó al hombre… en tanto acariciaba su pecho y se mecía sobre su miembro… era el mejor sueño de su vida.

—Oh, querido… - dijo suspirando —Levanta tus caderas, ayúdame puedes hacerlo… por supuesto que puedes hacerlo… - ánimo al hombre y este, a pesar de escucharlo, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose mucho.

Mientras Charles seguía su vaivén se acercó suavemente al oído de Erik, quien solo suspiraba y gruñía.

—¿Puedes sentirme, Erik?, ¿puedes sentir cómo te monto? - gimoteo, para después besar al hombre con más fogosidad al separarse mordió el labio inferior, y al parecer fue como liberar a la bestia oculta, con rapidez se encontró bajo el más alto y este empezó a moverse de manera más rápida —¡Ungh! - gimoteo, esta vez sí con algo más que un simple ardor.

Dolía, le dolía, pero el placer lo compensaba de forma perfecta.

—Si lo que quieres es algo salvaje... lo tendrás - le escuchó decirle en voz baja y ronca — ¿Lo quieres muy dentro de ti, no es así? - lo dijo en un bajo susurro.

—Sí, … quiero… quiero tu polla, por favor… profundo - insistió, pero estaba a muy poco de perder lo que le quedaba de cordura, pronunciando las palabras ya más incoherentes con cada movimiento.

—Es increíble así... se siente aparearse... es magnífico - decía mientras embestía con fuerza causando más gemidos —mmh… - empezó a balbucear un extraño dialecto — Tan, tan estrecho… - gimió, a la vez que daba un par de largos respiros, y Charles ya estaba sumido en el placer absoluto.

Pudo sentir tiernos besos en su cuello, y sus brazos se aferraron al hombre con fuerza.

—Eso es, querido… tu polla entrando y saliendo de mí… ¿No es esto magnífico Erik? - pregunto de manera entrecortada, al parecer si podía hablar bien, aunque le costaba mucho.

El hombre, sin decir nada empezó moverse de manera mucho más frenética mientras posaba su mano en el miembro de Charles masturbándolo, dando otra sinfonía de gemido más fuertes.

Erik se movió con mayor rapidez dentro del hombre, mientras lo masturbaba frenéticamente y el otro le arañaba la espalda. Tras más embestidas sentía que ya era momento.

—¡Erik! ¡Erik! ¡Erik! - gimoteo — ¡No dejes de moverte, Erik! Ya falta poco… ya falta poco, confía en mí… sigue … ¡No te detengas Dios…! ¡Lléname con tu semilla, hazme tuyo!

  
  


Su cuerpo se agitó con violencia y sin poder contenerlo, sintió como el semen lo llenaba, se sentía tan bien.

Después de eso, lo hicieron un par de veces más, el "alíen" tenía mucha energía.

El placer fue tan grande que cayó en la inconsciencia. (3)

*

El dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que lo despertó, pero al parecer ya era mediodía, eso y los gritos de su amiga, aún se seguía preguntando por que le dio las llaves.

—¡Charles, despierta debes contarme tu noche salvaje! - dijo la mujer entrando a su cuarto —Demonios, el olor a sexo es intenso.

—No hace falta que me grites... espera, no fue un sueño... - murmuro, miro a su alrededor, era su habitación, significa que...

¡Lo hizo con el hombre perfecto, pero que también era un total desconocido!

¡Sin protección!

¡¿Que había hecho?!

Es decir, el sexo fue genial, el mejor de hecho, pero ahora estaba preocupado de que el tipo tuviese algo, mierda.

Lo primero que hizo fue querer abrir la ventana, pero sus piernas no responden.

—Como veo que no podrás levantarte hasta más tarde, yo abriré la ventana por ti - calmó la mujer entre risas.

Después de un rato, pudo bañarse, limpiarse todo, cuando ya iba hacia la mesa para tomar un café, vio una nota en la mesa de café más lo que parecía ser una flor de metal.

"Gracias por la mejor noche, lamento mucho irme así, pero no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, espero que me permitan volver. En serio espero volver a verte —E." 

Charles se quedó leyendo la nota y mirando la flor, quizás ya la tenía.

Si era eso, bueno fue lindo mientras duro.

Una semana después, vio que faltaba un tenedor.

No, el hombre no era un alíen, quizás un loco muy fuerte y hábil al parecer.

*

Paso dos meses, y por suerte no tenía nada, los resultados médicos y de laboratorio le liberaron de la preocupación, no debía ser tan descuidado la siguiente. (4)

—¿Ninguna noticia de tu hombre?

—Nada, supongo que no podrá volver, donde sea que este - suspiro, no sentía amor como tal por el hombre, pero, era imposible encontrar otro como él, no quedaba otra más que seguir adelante.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó a unas chicas hablando que el nuevo inquilino era muy guapo, que parecía europeo, un alemán o un polaco, pero al parecer no era muy social, y que les daba curiosidad saber lo que estaba haciendo en la terraza.

—¿Un nuevo? ¿vamos a ver? - animo Raven dejando las compras y llevó a Charles quien no estaba muy animado de ir.

Cuando llegó a la terraza, fue su sorpresa al encontrar un invernadero en lugar de la terraza “¿Cómo llegó eso ahí hoy?”, pensó. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue la del hombre que las cuidaba y solo de sus labios salió un suspiro inaudible.

—Erik...

**The End?**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, estoy pensado en continuar, con un capitulo donde se sepa mas de nuestro alien ;)  
Agradezco mucho a mi beta-reader MagsTonks (YAS tengo Beta ahora!!!!! :D )
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
